Conventionally, a slide fastener has been known, which has a separable stop constituted of a separable pin, a retainer pin and a retainer box, and also has a projection formed on a top end of the separable pin (e.g., see Patent Document 1). When right and left fastener elements are engaged with each other, the projection is engaged with a fastener element on the opposing side.